Sisters of Creek
by DiM writer
Summary: This is my second fic, about 3 sisters who transfer to hogwarts after their mom is killed by Voldie. hope u like :-D
1. Default Chapter

(A/N) my newest fic! I am bad about updating so expect them to be few and far between, but when I do update I normally put like 3 or 4 chapters up in just 1 or 2 days! I hope u like this. JK Rowling owns all the original characters and I own the new ones!  
  
Sisters of Creek: Chapter 1  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelts. Now landing in London, England. American Airlines hoped you enjoyed your flight." The flight attendants somewhat monotonous voice rambled.  
  
"Well guys, this is it! We are going to Hogwarts!" Mandi said  
  
"I know isn't it amazing?" Kelli replied.  
  
"And we all get to stay together. That's what matters" Vicki said.  
  
The 3 girls exchanged looks. They were all each other had left. They were triplets and were very close. Their father had never been around and he had eventually left when they were 11. Their mother had been killed only 2 months before when Voldemort went on one of his world rampages. He had killed 37 people at the U.S. chapter of the Ministry of Magic. There were far fewer magic people in the United States and there was only one Wizarding School. So after their mother had died, they had been sent to live in London. Their mother's best friend had agreed to take them in but since it was already so late in the year, they were only going to be there for a day before it was time for school.  
  
The 3 sisters arrived at the airport and collected their bags. They waited for a while because their flight had gotten in earlier than expected and they weren't supposed to be picked up until 2 PM. And then they finally saw her. Fay Granger. They had seen pictures of her and had met her a couple of times. They knew she had a daughter at Hogwarts too, but she wasn't with her right now. Mandi, Kelli, and Vicki Rochinlee were going to be in their 6th year. So was Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hello girls. It is so good to have you." Fay Granger said warmly. She reached down and gave all of them a hug.  
  
"We really appreciate this Mrs. Granger. It means a lot to us." Kelli said.  
  
"Don't even worry about it. This will be good for all of us" Mrs. Granger replied.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" Mandi asked.  
  
"She is at her friends house for the summer but you will get to see her when you go to get on the train."  
  
There was an awkward silence  
  
"So. when's dinner?" Vicki asked. Everyone laughed and they began to walk away.  
  
***********************************  
  
After the long awaited dinner was over, the girls got settled into their room. They were offered separate rooms, but they generally didn't like to be separated unless it was necessary. There was a double bed, a pull out, and a couch in the room where they stayed. Mrs. Granger had excellent decorating taste. The room was painted a light shade of yellow with blue accents. It looked beautiful. The girls chose where they would sleep, Mandi called the bed the second they entered the room, and Vicki and Kelli settled onto the pull out and couch. They changed into their pajamas and were settling down to go to sleep when Mandi broke the silence.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"About what?" Vicki asked.  
  
"What happens if he comes to Hogwarts. what if he comes to get us."  
  
"Who?" Kelli asked. Then it dawned on her. Voldemort. Mandi had always been the one to be down about everything. She seriously believed that Voldemort had been after her and her sisters and not her mother. Which was completely absurd, he had attacked the Ministry of Magic, not their house.  
  
"Don't worry about it girl, we will be fine. I hear this Dumbledore guy is pretty cool. Plus, guess what, the famous Harry Potter goes there! We are totally safe." Vicki said.  
  
Vicki was definitely the comic relief of the three, she was very outgoing and not really afraid of much. Kelli was the logical one, who always made the good grades but was a little shy. She could have easily been confused with Hermione except for their appearance.  
  
"I know how we can all feel better, Truth or Dare Mandi." Kelli grinned.  
  
"Dare!" Mandi replied.  
  
"I have a good one. Tomorrow, we will pick a guy. You have to go straight up to him and give him a big kiss!" Vicki said.  
  
"Awww crap. Fine I'll do it, but please, pick someone who's not a toad!" Mandi said.  
  
"You got it." Kelli and Vicki said.  
  
"Ok now its my turn you hags!" Mandi said jokingly. "Kelli, truth or dare?"  
  
"Lets make it fair and say dare."  
  
"OK. I've got it. You have to go up and talk to the great Harry Potter tomorrow!" Mandi said.  
  
"No. I cant, I would choke. please don't make me!" Kelli plead.  
  
"Too late, you got yourself into it, now you will have to get yourself out!" Vicki said.  
  
The girls got lost in a fit of giggles.  
  
"We haven't laughed like that in a while. It feels good." Mandi said.  
  
"Yea it does." Vicki said. She gave her sisters a little hug.  
  
"Hey wait, we never dared Vicki!" Kelli said. "So what will it be?"  
  
"Dare all the way! Do you even have to ask?"  
  
"OK you have to go up to some guy tomorrow that we pick out and not say a word. At all. Nothing, nada, zip, zilch. You remain silent." Kelli said.  
  
"Man that's a good one!" Mandi said.  
  
"Oh great. This is going to suck. How can I not talk? I just have to stand there? I will look like a total idiot!" Vicki said.  
  
"O well" Mandi said and she gave her a wink. "I think it is bed time. Night guys. Luv ya"  
  
"Luv ya too" Both sisters replied. They all slipped into a very deep sleep.  
(A/N) well I think this one started out a little better than my first fic. I am writing the second chapter as we speak! So please review! I know it doesn't seem very HP-ish yet but it will be, I just had to put in my own characters bc I am weird! *DracoGirl 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) JK Rowling owns all original characters. Mandi, Kelli, and Vicki are mine (based on real people too!) so here's chapter 2, hope you like it! *DracoGirl  
Sisters of Creek: Chapter 2  
  
"Oh Harry. Harry I love you!" Kelli mumbled  
  
"Um, Kelli, maybe you should wake up." Mandi said as she shook her sister.  
  
"Kelli seriously, you can't tell him you love him until you get up and we go to see him!" Vicki said mockingly.  
  
"What? Wait, what. I am so confused!" Kelli said as she finally woke up.  
  
"Well you were confessing your love to Harry Potter a moment ago." Mandi said.  
  
"I was what? Stop you guys, I do not like, let alone love, Harry Potter. How could I? I haven't even met him." Kelli replied, thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"Well you will today, remember, you have to go up and talk to him today!" Vicki said.  
  
"Oooooooooh. First comes love, then comes marriage, then come Kelli with the baby carriage!" Vicki and Mandi chanted.  
  
Kelli decided it was a good time to throw a pillow at them. It hit Mandi square in the jaw. She muttered a small ouch and Kelli got up to take a shower. Mandi and Vicki followed suit and by 9 the girls were ready to go. They had 2 full hours to eat breakfast and get to the train.  
  
They walked down the stairs and were warmly greeted by Mrs. Granger. They ate breakfast in the kitchen and then loaded up their belongings into trunks. They Ministry had already bought their books and uniforms for them so they wouldn't have to worry about it. They were entering their 6th year and were expecting some really hard classes. Mandi was worried because she was a pathological procrastinator. Kelli was always on top of her studies and Vicki always managed to get everything done. At precisely 10:35, they loaded into the Grangers mini van and headed off to catch the train.  
  
In the backseat, the girls whispered to each other and reminded each other about the dares that had to be carried out upon their arrival. When they did finally arrive, the girls got out of the van and started to unload their trunks onto a cart when Hermione and 2 boys came up to them. Kelli automatically recognized one of them, it was Harry Potter.  
  
"Him. You can't talk to him!" Mandi said as she pointed to a redheaded boy.  
  
"Hey guys! How are you? I'm sorry I wasn't there to pick you up! It has been forever since I have seen you!" Hermione said.  
  
"Hey Hermione! We are pretty good, and don't worry about picking us up, you're here now!" Mandi said.  
  
"Oh sorry! This is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter. Guys, this is Vicki, Mandi, and Kelli Rochinlee."  
  
"Hi Ron, Harry." Mandi said "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here." Harry replied as Ron nodded his head.  
  
"Uh, Kelli, Vicki, are you guys ok?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm fine. yea. hi." She stared at Harry but caught herself and then turned away. Her face was as red as a cherry.  
  
Mandi whispered to Hermione "Kelli has had a crush on Harry for a long time. And I'll explain Vicki later." Hermione nodded as she understood why Kelli was so quiet and jittery but she was still confused about Vicki.  
  
"Hey Kelli, wasn't there something you had to do? That we talked about last night?" Vicki asked coyly.  
  
"Um, no Vicki, I think that can wait."  
  
Vicki nodded but gave her a wink. She started to walk away when Mandi said, "HA! You lose! You so talked! I knew you couldn't do it!"  
  
"Wait! That isn't fair, I talked to Kelli!" Vicki replied angrily.  
  
"No way, the deal was no talking at all!"  
  
"Lemme do it again, I can do it I swear!"  
  
"No way, you lose, I win. Get over it!"  
  
The crowd looked slightly confused but decided not to ask any questions after Mandi said "Long story."  
  
"Well we better hurry, wouldn't want to miss the train. Oh and Mandi, I think I found someone." Vicki said.  
  
She pointed to a boy across the crowd. "Him" she said. "Which one?" Vicki pointed straight at a boy dressed in a green collared shirt. He had platinum blonde hair. He was very cute and looked like he was muscular from what they could tell.  
  
"So what do I have to do again? Talk to him?" Mandi said, hoping her sister would have forgotten the actual dare was to kiss him.  
  
"Psh, you wish! You have to kiss him." Vicki replied.  
  
"Fine, here goes nothing." Mandi said as she stalked off toward the boy.  
  
He was standing about 20 feet away and was sitting alone on a bench reading a book. Mandi walked up to him and sat right next to him. She thought about making small talk and then just going for it but she didn't think that would work. She looked over to him and caught his eye. She smiled.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Actually yes." She replied and she leaned down and kissed him. The kiss only lasted about 5 seconds but it was amazing. "Thank you." She smiled, winked, and walked off.  
  
"There I did it!" Mandi replied victoriously to Vicki.  
  
"I saw. That must have been nice. You look pretty happy." Vicki said coolly.  
  
"Well it was a great kiss." Mandi said.  
  
"Like you have anything to compare it to!" Vicki said jokingly.  
  
Mandi socked her in the arm and they went off to find Hermione, Kelli, and the boys. But what they saw astounded them. There stood Kelli alright, standing there talking to Harry Potter.  
  
"Wow she totally wins this one." Mandi said. "Definitely." Vicki agreed.  
  
They decided not to disturb their sister and instead take their belongings and board the train. They soon found Ron and Hermione in a cabin and they were invited to come in and sit with them. They talked a little and then the whistle started to blow signaling it was time to leave. Harry and Kelli came running into their cabin just moments later. They all sat down and got settled in. Then that same platinum blonde haired boy came stalking into their cabin.  
  
"Oh great, you made me kiss one of the people they hang out with Vicki!" Mandi whispered to her.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Potty, the Weasel, and the Scum Mudblood." Blonde boy said.  
  
"Or not." Mandi said to Vicki.  
  
"What going for a team of six now? Surely Mudbloods like yourself Granger."  
  
"Excuse me?" Vicki yelled.  
  
"You heard me, if you hang around scum like them, you are automatically scum. If you associate with people like me, you are obviously a worthy witch." Draco glanced at Mandi when he said that. She smiled at him but quickly wiped the smile off when the rest of the cabin looked at her.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, to anyone who is interested. Slytherin seeker, enemy of Potter."  
  
"Malfoy, will you leave already, you're going to scare these girls away from Hogwarts." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, pity." Draco replied. He turned and stalked away.  
  
"Don't mind him. Malfoy is a prat." Ron said to the girls.  
  
Vicki caught Ron's eye and gave him a smile. She then decided it was time to speak.  
  
"So why do you guys hate that guy so much? Fill us in."  
  
Harry and Ron explained all the nasty things that Draco had done over the years and how his family hated Ron's family and all people who weren't "pure-bloods".  
  
"Sounds silly to me." Mandi said.  
  
"Well you make think it is silly but being in Voldemort's inner circle isn't." Harry said.  
  
The girls gasped and looked at each other. Hermione hadn't told Harry and Ron that their mom had been killed by him. Kelli immediately hated Draco. She didn't know that Mandi had kissed him. Vicki was torn but leaning toward the hatred of him too. After all, it wasn't like Mandi was in love with him. But what they didn't know was that she had already started falling for Draco Malfoy.  
(A/N) ok chapter 2! Yay go me! Review!!! Updating maybe tonite maybe tomorrow. just depends. Thanks to Vicky (the real one) for my inspiration. And I will never forget that Draco tastes likes Strawberry Lollypops and not Fried Eggs. *DracoGirl 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) ok I don't have any reviews yet but that's ok because uhh I JUST posted. but Vicky likes my story so that's all that matters! JK Rowling owns the original characters I own Vicki, Kelli, and Mandi though. Read on! Oh btw- it's late like 10:15 (I go to sleep early) so I get kind of delirious when I'm tired so excuse me heehee.  
Sisters of Creek: Chapter 3  
  
The 6 teenagers talked the whole way to Hogwarts but they ended up sort of paired off. Ron and Vicki, Harry and Kelli, and Hermione and Mandi. It was obvious to Mandi that her sisters liked Harry and Ron. She and Hermione talked about a lot of things.  
  
"So how have you been since." Hermione asked but trailed off as she went along.  
  
"Since she died? Not so great. I've been a wreck to tell you the truth. And now." Mandi too trailed off.  
  
"And now? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A lot. I'm mostly afraid something will happen to me or my sisters. we're all each other has. But also. well nothing." Mandi said in a hushed tone.  
  
"No please tell me. I can help you."  
  
"It's a guy." Mandi said.  
  
"Oh! Wait, you didn't like Harry or Ron did you? And now your sisters are all over them! Oh Mandi I'm so sorry!"  
  
"No, its not any of that. its someone else." Mandi said.  
  
"Well who is it then, maybe I can set you up" Hermione said and she giggled a little.  
  
"You wouldn't want to. Trust me."  
  
"Why would I not want to? You are my friend, I want you to be happy." Hermione said.  
  
"You may want me to be happy, but if my happiness involved, well, this guy, no one else in this cabin would be concerned about my happiness."  
  
"I am so confused Mandi, why would we not want you to be happy?"  
  
"Because its Draco." Mandi said.  
  
Hermione looked like a cow staring at an oncoming train (a/n: bah! I'm funny!).  
  
****************************  
  
"So anyways I said to him, 'Hey buddy I just want my pudding!'" Ron said to Vicki. She giggled and then told him how funny he was.  
  
"I hope I get put in Gryffindor. I don't think I would survive if I didn't have friends with me in my house." Vicki said to Ron. She was totally flirting with him.  
  
"I think you will. You are very outgoing. I can tell." He reached down and grabbed her hand. She didn't let go. She liked the way it felt to be close to Ron. She looked into his eyes. She wanted to kiss him but they both knew that it was impossible since there were four other people in the room.  
  
"When you get put into Gryffindor, will you meet me in the common room tonight at about 11?" Ron asked.  
  
"What if I don't get put into Gryffindor?" Vicki asked.  
  
"You better, otherwise I wont be able to talk to you, no outsiders allowed." Ron said this deadpan then broke into a smile and tickled her a little. "Don't worry. I'll still talk to you no matter what."  
  
"Thanks" Vicki replied.  
  
After that they were content just sitting next to each other staring into each other's eyes and hold hands. Vicki prayed she was put in Gryffindor more than anything else in the world. Ron was hoping the exact same thing.  
  
*****************************  
  
"You don't seem like the shy type Harry." Kelli said.  
  
"Well I am. I can be very shy. Like today when I met you girls. I was so nervous!" Harry replied.  
  
As she laughed Kelli said, "Why on earth would you be shy around us?"  
  
"Because I could see how pretty you were. I was afraid you wouldn't like me." Harry said, trying to hide his red face.  
  
"That's really sweet Harry. I its hard to believe that you got shy though. I mean, you're the star Quidditch player, great student, and basically a celebrity, it just doesn't fit."  
  
"Story of my life." Harry replied  
  
"Yeah, but life goes on right? At least that's what everyone says." Kelli said.  
  
"Yeah, life goes on."  
  
There was an awkward moment. Kelli got tense. She hated moments like this. She always thought she had said something and she never knew what to say next. It was awful. She couldn't wait for this moment to be over.  
  
""Kelli, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?" Kelli replied amazedly.  
  
"I was just wondering, you don't have to, oh just forget I asked." Harry stumbled over his words.  
  
"No I would love to be your girlfriend Harry, I was just surprised! We just met, but I feel like I know you so well. Of course!" She hugged him tightly, hoping, unlike just moments before, that this moment would never end.  
  
*****************************************  
  
The train arrived at Hogwarts and the first years had to get on the boats. Harry went and talked Hagrid into not making the triplets ride over even though they all knew they were supposed to. Unfortunately, the carriages only held five people so one of them would have to sit somewhere else. Ron and Hermione both offered, but Mandi insisted that it was ok ad she would find someone else to sit with; she needed to make new friends anyway. Hermione knew however that she would go look for Draco. And she did.  
  
She spotted him through the crowd. She walked up to him.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Hey, I'm Mandi Rochinlee."  
  
"Hello Mandi Rochinlee. How are you? I don't believe we were formally introduced earlier, thought I must admit, you're kind of greeting is always welcome." Draco said in a sly voice.  
  
"Well if I can share your carriage maybe we can try it again." Mandi said just as sly.  
  
"Well well, you have yourself a deal Mandi." Draco replied.  
  
************************************  
  
When the carriages arrived at the school everyone piled out and into the Great Hall. The sisters however, had to go stand at the front with the first years to be sorted.  
  
McGonnagal called the first year's names out and they were sorted starting with "Ashley Arnold- Hufflepuff" and "Kristi Yearly- Ravenclaw"  
  
Then came the time to sort the 3 newest students at Hogwarts.  
  
"Kelli Rochinlee (good brains, courage.)-Gryffindor!"  
  
A burst of applause filled the Great Hall. Harry looked especially happy.  
  
"Vicki Rochinlee (outgoing, a great love for others, friendly)- Gryffindor!"  
  
Once again there were many happy faces at the Gryffindor table. Ron beamed at her and mouthed '11 o'clock' She nodded and got off the stool to see her remaining sister be sorted. Vicki and Kelli hoped it would be Gryffindor.  
  
"Mandi Rochinlee (smart, but a low regard for yourself, fear, you are very different from your sisters, your destiny is great but the only way to get there is) Slytherin!"  
  
A series of gasps were heard and Vicki and Kelli ran up to give their sister a hug. They went to their tables and sat down. The Gryffindors thought there must be some kind of mistake. But deep down, all three sisters knew it was right, because they knew a secret that no one else did.  
(A/N) well, time flies when you are having fun doesn't it? Sorry about the cliffy but if you want to blame someone blame Vicky (RonsBabe) for twisting around my words like that!!! Lol jk luv ya Vicky! More tomorrow ppl! Remember- turn your clocks ahead! What is the secret can anyone guess? You will just have to find out! *DracoGirl 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) ok so this is Ch.4, hope you like it. JK Rowling owns original characters and I own the rest. Yea that's right, Vicky and Kelly, I own you! Lol sorry about me being kind of delirious on the last chapter but Vicky thought it was funny, hope u do too! You don't find out what "the secret" is in this chapter so hope you weren't looking forward to it lol! This chapter is going to be a little shorter too because I want to update a couple more times today. So on with the show! *DracoGirl  
  
Sisters of Creek: Chapter 4  
  
-Back in the Gryffindor common room:  
  
"Hey guys, how are you holding up?" Hermione asked Vicki and Kelli.  
  
"We're alright. It's no big deal. So Mandi is in a different house. She is still our sister and we can still see her. Look, we even have a couple of classes with her. Double Potions and Double Care of Magical Creatures. Its ok right Vicki?" Kelli said. She rambled on because she was sad and nervous.  
  
"Yeah, everything is alright. I think it may be for the best any way." Vicki gave Kelli a knowing glance but chose to leave Hermione in the dark.  
  
"OK well. I'm going to bed. You know where the dorm is right?" Hermione asked kindly.  
  
"Yea, we will probably be up in a few minutes. Just going to sit and talk for a few minutes." Vicki said. "Yea. Its alright." Kelli added.  
  
"Goodnight then." Hermione said as she began to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Do you think we should tell them?" Kelli asked nervously.  
  
"No. Not yet." Vicki said solemnly and they sat in silence for a few more minutes.  
  
*****************************  
  
-Back in the Slytherin common room  
  
Mandi sat alone on the couch. She only knew one person in this house and he was nowhere to be found. She was so sad that she was separated from Kelli and Vicki. This would be the first night in 6 years where they hadn't been together all night. When they were 10, Vicki had gone to a sleepover at her friend Jacqueline's house. But she and Kelli had stayed together. She was so lonely. She was lost in thought when WHAM! Someone plopped down next to her on the couch and said "Boo!"  
  
"SHIT! Draco you scared me!" Mandi said.  
  
"I'm sorry. How will I ever make it up to you?" Draco said in a mock apologetic tone.  
  
"I don't know, I'll have to think about whether I can ever forgive you." Mandi said jokingly.  
  
"So what's up? Been up to your dorm yet?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nope, not yet."  
  
"Would you like me to accompany you?" Draco said a smooth voice. He gave her a wink. "I know everything you need to know about this school and the Slytherin house. If you ever need anything, just ask."  
  
"Well, come to think of it, I could use a nice back massage." Mandi said shyly.  
  
"Keep dreaming. Come on, I'll show you where the dorms are." Draco said as he took her hand and led her up the stairs.  
  
***********************************  
  
It was nearly 11 o'clock when Vicki suddenly remembered she was supposed to meet Ron. She put her clothes back on and tried to get ready but looking at her watch, she just didn't have enough time. She ran down the stairs and into the common room. She skidded to a halt and toppled into one of the chairs facing the fire.  
  
"Nice entrance!" Ron teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Vicki replied throwing him a fake evil stare.  
  
"Come here." Ron pointed to the open seat next to him on the couch.  
  
"You got it." Vicki walked over calmly and Ron put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Can I do something real quick?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"Sure go ahead." Vicki said.  
  
Ron leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and Vicki felt sparks immediately. The kiss continued for a long time. Neither wanting to pull away. Ron was a very good kisser. Vicky pulled away after she heard someone behind them clear their throat. Standing there was Kelli.  
  
"Uh, hi Kelli. What's up?" Vicki asked nervously, her cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson.  
  
"Nothing much Vicki. Sorry to interrupt Ron, but can I borrow her?" Kelli asked.  
  
"Make it quick." He said mockingly and then said "Just kidding, take your time."  
  
"Thanks" Kelli said.  
  
Ron thought to himself. She tasted like Strawberry Lollypops.  
  
**********************************  
  
-Back at the Slytherin common room  
  
It was late. Nearly 2 AM. Mandi sat on the couch silently crying. She was a wreck. Why had this happened? Why to her? It wasn't fair. Now she was forced to live like this, with her dark thoughts.  
  
"Hey, couldn't sleep either?" Draco said softly from across the room.  
  
Mandi gave a start and then tried to dry her eyes. "Yep, couldn't sleep."  
  
She couldn't hide her tears from Draco though. He saw them immediately and came and swept her up in an embrace.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you OK?" Draco asked.  
  
"Just hold me for a while." Mandi said as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here." Draco said lovingly as he stroked her hair.  
  
********************************  
  
(A/N) So ends chapter 4. Can you guess what the secret is? Sorry Kelly, no Harry time in this chapter. Next one I promise! Thanks to all my reviewers!!! Love you!! Ch. 5 may go up today. Review and it will :-D *DracoGirl 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Here's chapter 5- I promise some action Kelly ;) JK ROWLING OWNS ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! I own the sisters though :-D OK bye! *DracoGirl  
  
Sisters of Creek: Chapter 5  
  
"Mandi!" The girls yelled from across the great hall. As soon as she entered they ran up to her and engrossed her in a hug.  
  
"I missed you guys so much!" Mandi said to Vicki and Kelli  
  
"No kidding huh?" Vicki said.  
  
"We missed you too!" Kelli said.  
  
Back at the table Ron and Harry were talking when they noticed the girls yammering on. "They don't deal well with separation do they?" Harry said.  
  
"Obviously not. what do you think about their sister who's in Slytherin?" Ron said.  
  
"She seemed nice. I don't know. it just seems weird that Kelli and Vicki would be in Gryffindor and Mandi would be in Slytherin." Harry replied.  
  
Draco walked up behind Mandi. He saw her sisters give him a dirty look and he started to walk away. Mandi, however, noticed the dirty looks being thrown behind her and turned around.  
  
"Draco! Good morning. Have you met my sisters? This is Vicki and Kelli. Guys this is Draco Malfoy." Draco reached his hand out and the girls looked at it like it was a snake. Neither wanted to touch it but Vicki made the incentive and briefly shook it. Kelli followed suit but they all knew they never wanted to have to do that again.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later Draco. I think I am going to sit with them." Mandi said.  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea, the Gryffindors don't like the Slytherins very much. well whatever I'll see you later." Draco said and he turned and walked away toward his usual spot at the Slytherin table.  
  
The three sisters walked in a big huddle towards the Gryffindor table. Although Mandi got a few menacing stares no one truly objected to her sitting at the table. They ate breakfast and talked and Vicki filled them in on what had happened the night before with Ron.  
  
"Well after Kelli interrupted us, we talked for a really long time. He told me he was falling in love with me!" She whispered. "I think I might be falling for him too!"  
  
After a series of "awwwwws" from her sisters, Vicki managed to shut them up. "He also asked me if I would meet him again tonight!"  
  
"Are you going to?" Mandi inquired.  
  
"Of course!" Vicki said.  
  
"I will try not to interrupt this time." Kelli said, followed by a wink.  
  
"So Kelli we have to know, what's the deal with you and Harry?" Mandi said.  
  
"Well. oh, OK you're going to find out eventually. We are going out!" Kelli said.  
  
"What!?" Vicki interjected. "Since when?"  
  
"He asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday on the train." Kelli blushed.  
  
"Man, that was fast!" Mandi said.  
  
"We have so much in common. I really like him." Kelli said.  
  
Mandi turned around to look at the Slytherin table. Draco was staring at her. She caught his eye and smiled at him. He grinned slightly, but not so much that others would notice. Mandi turned back around to see her sisters staring at her too.  
  
"Mandi, what's wrong with you?" Kelli asked.  
  
"What are you talking about, I'm fine." Mandi said, brushing off her sister's comment.  
  
"Mandi, I don't think its such a good idea for you to be hanging around with him." Vicki said cautiously. She could see the fire light up in her sisters' eyes.  
  
"Pardon me for trying to make a friend! He is a nice person and if any of you would give him a chance you would see that!" Mandi yelled. She got up and left the table.  
  
"Oops." Vicki said.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Harry, stop it! No, no, no, no, no, no!!!" Kelli giggled. She and Harry were in his room supposedly studying. He had started tickling her because of something she said. "Fine! You're not the Quidditch towel boy! Harry stop!" Kelli couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"OK but don't say that again." He teased. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Kelli decided it wasn't a good time for studying. She jumped on the bed and started mocking a reporter's voice. "So what's it like to be known as "The boy who lived"?" She stuck a pencil in his face awaiting an answer.  
  
"Well you know, there are ups and downs. But it always helps me score with the ladies." Harry said in an arrogant tone.  
  
Kelli threw a pillow at him and pulled him onto the bed. Another tickle fest begun. Only when this one ended, Harry looked deep into Kelli's eyes. They leaned in and shared their first kiss.  
  
"See? I told you it helped me score with the ladies." Harry said in a whisper.  
  
Kelli playfully punched his arm and pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Mandi sat doing her Potions homework in the Slytherin common room. She hadn't spoken to either of her sisters since breakfast this morning. Come to think of it, she hadn't talked to anyone at all since breakfast this morning. It was one of her bad days. She had them a lot. Draco came and sat next to her.  
  
"Are you OK?" He asked her softly.  
  
"No, actually I'm not." Mandi replied. She could feel the tears coming on.  
  
"Hey come with me, lets go talk." Draco said. He helped her stand up and led her out of the common room and into the hallway. They then went around several corners and finally ended up in a classroom that had once been used to store confiscated items. They now stored those in Filch's office so this room was completely empty.  
  
"So what's the matter?" Draco asked while tenderly stroking her arm.  
  
"It's something that happened a long time ago." Mandi said.  
  
Draco went and sat beside her on the ground and put his arm around her waist. Mandi started to cry as she remembered what had happened.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
The phone was ringing but no one else was home to get it. Mandi stood up off of the couch and walked casually over to the phone.  
  
"Rochinlee residence."  
  
"Hello is this one of René Rochinlee's daughters?"  
  
"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" Mandi asked the strangers voice.  
  
"Well this is Ruth Johnson. I work at Boston Memorial Witches Hospital. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you dear."  
  
After that Mandi couldn't remember much. She raced down the street to where her sisters were hanging out with some friends. She was hysterical. They somehow made it to the hospital but it was too late. Their mom was gone. She had been hit by the Cruciatus Curse and had sustained severe internal injuries that even a wizard couldn't mend.  
  
At the funeral, there were many Wizarding families there. People from all over the world had come to the funeral. After the service was over, Kelli and Vicki were walking around solemnly greeting and thanking people who had come. Mandi didn't want to go. She had stayed behind and waited outside the church. A man approached her.  
  
"I'm so sorry for your loss." The man said.  
  
"Thanks" Mandi said coldly. She looked away hoping the man would leave. But he didn't. Instead he took out a pack of cigarettes.  
  
"Want one?" He asked her.  
  
"What the hell." Mandi said. She reached forward to take one and instantly felt herself being jerked forward, like someone was pulling a hook through her bellybutton.  
  
The pack of cigarettes was a Portkey.  
  
When she finally landed with a thump on the hard floor she was immediately ambushed and tied to a pipe on the wall. She tried to scream but a silencing charm had been placed on the room. She could see a snake on the floor. It slowly slithered over to her. She tried to reach for her wand but it was too late. The snake had lunged and bitten her right ankle. She could feel the poison seeping into her blood. She became lightheaded and passed out.  
  
When she finally awoke she was still in the dark chamber. Her arms and legs were numb and she knew that the snakes' poison had done something terrible to her. Then a man walked into the room. His face wasn't visible because he had a cloak on. He pulled out his wand and removed the silencing charm.  
  
"Hello dear. How are you, so good of you to come." The hooded man said.  
  
"Let me go!" Mandi screamed at him.  
  
"No, not until you know why you are here."  
  
"Please!" She pleaded as she sobbed.  
  
He aimed his wand at her and said a spell that gave her a small jolt so she would be quiet.  
  
"Don't worry, it will all be over soon. You see, that snake that bit you carries a very special kind of venom." The man said as he removed his cloak.  
  
He was tall, and very lean. He had jet-black hair and a goatee. He looked almost kind except for his eyes. He had cold eyes.  
  
"You were just injected with a little bit of the Ancient Salazar Slytherins blood. Your destiny is now to create a new heir. He will take over the world and you will be forever remembered as the savior of Dark Wizards everywhere."  
  
"No! You can't make me, I wont do it!" Mandi screamed in panic.  
  
"Oh, but you will."  
  
// End Flashback//  
  
Mandi was sobbing very hard and Draco just sat there, cradling her in his arms. She was supposed to create a dark lord when her own mother had been killed by one.  
  
*******************************************  
  
-Back in the Gryffindor common room  
  
"Hey Kelli, should we go talk to Mandi?" Vicki asked.  
  
"I don't know, she was pretty mad at you." Kelli replied.  
  
"Yea but I felt bad. She's right, we didn't give him a chance, we just believed what we were told. And you can't blame her for liking the guy, he is pretty cute." Vicki said with a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"Vicki!"  
  
Just then Ron and Harry entered the room and the discussion about Mandi and Draco quickly stopped. Harry gave Kelli a quick kiss on the cheek and Ron went over and sat next to Vicki. Hermione had been feeling like a 5th wheel lately so she spent most of her time down in the library.  
  
"So guys, there's this party tonight in Hogsmeade. We are all sneaking out to go over there. Want to come?" Harry asked.  
  
Vicki and Kelli exchanged glances before exclaiming "Why not?"  
  
*********************************  
  
(A/N) So there, you know the secret! I might have to change the rating soon, if I am still feeling mischievous. ;) Hope you liked it, it was longer than any other chapter yet! The next chapter is going to be mostly about the party! So come and check back in this week! Thanks for reading and encouraging me reviewers and Vicky, Kelly, and Carole! *DracoGirl 


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Chapter 6- JK ROWLING OWNS ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. I own the sisters but have approved their use in 2 other stories written by the "sisters"! No Mandi/ Draco in this chapter... there's some in the next though! Hope to post today!! Review Review!! *DracoGirl  
Sisters of Creek: Chapter 6  
  
It was nearing 8 o'clock on Friday night, the night of the party in Hogsmeade. Kelli and Vicki were getting ready. They applied makeup and got dressed. Vicki wore a black fitted tank top and red pants. Kelli wore boot cut jeans and a green halter top. They were just about ready when they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Get it Kelli!" Vicki screamed from the bathroom.  
  
"You get it Vicki!" Kelli said as she walked into her closet to retrieve her shoes.  
  
They thought for a minute and simultaneously yelled "Come in!"  
  
Harry entered the room. He wore a dark green button down collared shirt and nice black pants.  
  
"Hey Kelli." He said.  
  
Kelli jumped out from the closet as soon as she recognized Harry's voice. A smile spread across her face.  
  
"Hey Harry!!!" They both smiled widely and the Kelli turned to Vicki. She looked at her pleadingly and nodded her head toward the door.  
  
"I get it. I see when I'm not wanted." She said sarcastically. "Be good guys." she said with a wink as she walked out of the room.  
  
Harry swept Kelli up and gave her a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss and they started to lose their balance, so they looked to the wall for support.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Kelli said jokingly.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to lightly kiss his lips. When the kiss deepened, Kelli thought to herself, 'I'm falling in love with him more every minute.' As they wrapped up their smooch fest, Harry said to her, "Tonight is going to be fun. I promise."  
  
"Even if it's not, we can always find a way to have fun." Kelli winked and started to run away. Harry caught up with her soon though and they were only half way down the stairs before they were engrossed in yet another kiss.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Ron! Ron are you down here?" Vicki yelled as she wandered around the common room. She didn't see him anywhere. She decided to walk up to his dorm, he would surely be there. The door was slightly ajar so she peeked inside. She liked what she saw. Ron had been changing and he was currently shirtless. Vicki crept inside without making a sound. Ron was facing the opposite way so she walked right up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle. She pulled him closer.  
  
"Hi baby." She whispered softly into his ear.  
  
"Shit, you scared me!" Ron said.  
  
He turned around. Vicki slowly ran her hands up his stomach. She kissed his cheek and sat down on his bed.  
  
"So continue, don't let me stop you." She said seductively.  
  
Ron laughed nervously. He started to pull his navy-blue shirt on, but Vicki stopped him short.  
  
"Wait. Let me help you." She said as she got up to pull him closer.  
  
She toyed with the button holes before linking them. She slowly made her way up to the top of the shirt. She could tell he was in agony. She wouldn't really deprive him though. When she was finished she stood up, ready to kiss him, but the look on his face was so serious that she had to stop. They stared into each others eyes.  
  
"You are so beautiful." Ron said very seriously.  
  
"Thank you. You look nice too." Vicki replied, not so seriously.  
  
"No, I mean you are beautiful, not you look beautiful. Well, I mean, you do look beautiful too but what I mean is..."  
  
Vicki couldn't resist it. He was so cute! She caught him mid-sentence and pressed her lips against his. Ron returned the kiss but after a moment, pulled away.  
  
" I need to tell you something." He said.  
  
"Go ahead. You can tell me anything." Vicki replied. She squeezed his hand.  
  
Ron grabbed her other hand and pulled them up close to his chest. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.  
  
"Vicki, I love you." Ron replied  
  
Vicki gave him a big hug and with tears in her eyes replied, "I love you too."  
  
***********************************  
  
"Four butterbeers please." Harry said to the bartender.  
  
"Coming up." The tender said as he sat the drinks down on the bar.  
  
"Put it on my tab." Harry said to him.  
  
Harry was a regular here at the Three Broomsticks. He was well known and could get basically anything he wanted in Hogsmeade. He grabbed the drinks off the counter and headed toward the table.  
  
"So I just say to him, listen up Mr. Lunchbox, you can kiss my ass!" Ron said.  
  
Harry had obviously come in on one of Ron's famous stories.  
  
"Here are the drinks." harry said as he passed them around.  
  
"Thanks sweetie." Kelli said.  
  
The others mumbled a 'Thank you' but Harry was too busy staring at Kelli to hear them. He sat down and Kelli immediately grabbed for his hand. He took hers and gave it a light squeeze.  
  
"So Vicki, do you want to dance?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yea lets go." She said. She took his arm and he lead her out onto the dance floor.  
  
************************************  
  
The party lasted until nearly one in the morning and everyone was so drunk off of butterbeers that they were surprised they didn't get caught sneaking back into school. Ron and Vicki had danced the night away. Even though they had never officially stated to "date", they acted as if they had. The decided they didn't need a title and they could decide on their own if they wanted to be labeled 'Boyfriend and girlfriend'. Harry and Kelli, even though they had danced, were more interested in talking to one another. Kelli desperately wanted to tell Harry about Mandi's secret because he often asked why she wasn't in their house. But she knew she couldn't so she would just say, "I don't know, I guess she was just different from us." Kelli and Harry had so much in common and she felt so close to him. They finally reached their common room and decided not to prolong the night. They said their goodbyes and went up the flight of stairs to their bedroom. This had been the most wonderful night yet of their stay at Hogwarts.  
  
**********************************  
  
(A/N) OK well that's chapter 6. Hope you liked! Vicky and Kelly, did u catch the lunchbox thing? I don't even know what that joke is but hey! OK there's gonna be some Mandi/Draco action in the next chapter, trust me! REVIEW!!!!*DracoGirl 


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Chapter 7!! OK, there are going to be some twists in this chapter. Have u noticed that Draco and Mandi haven't actually "hooked up"? Because they haven't. It was implied but it never actually happened in my mind! So read on and find out some stuff! Maybe... JK ROWLING OWNS ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! I own the sisters! REVIEW! *DracoGirl  
Sisters of Creek: Chapter 7  
  
Mandi opened her eyes, then immediately shut them. The light from the window was shining directly in her eyes. But wait... she didn't have a window right there. Where was she? She turned over to see a half naked Draco lying next to her. The events of last night all suddenly flooded back to her.  
  
She had told Draco her secret.  
  
He had comforted her.  
  
They had come back to his room.  
  
Then...  
  
//Flash back//  
  
"Mandi, you can't go back up to your room, please just come with me. I promise i won't let anything bad happen to you." Draco said pleadingly.  
  
Mandi was still sobbing. She slowly walked over to him and collapsed into his arms. She felt so safe in his strong arms. He had helped her up and walked her up to his room. She laid down on his bed. She was so upset. He was the only one besides her sisters who knew her secret, only he didn't seem to care. He still helped her and treated her the same as he always had, only now, he was more affectionate. Draco had been undressing and putting on his pajamas.  
  
"Draco?" Mandi called out softly.  
  
He immediately came to her side and sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Are you still going to be my friend, now that you know?" Mandi asked.  
  
"Of course. Its something that happened that you could have no effect on. It's not your fault you know?" Draco said tenderly.  
  
"But it is... It was me just being stupid and now look where it's got me. Someday, I'm gonna be the mother of the freaking Dark Heir!" Mandi said, choking back the tears.  
  
Draco held her hand. He laid down on the bed next to Mandi. He wrapped his arms around her and told her it was going to be alright.  
  
//End Flash Back//  
  
Nothing had happened. At least, not anything that might bring her destiny on a little early.  
  
"Draco... are you awake?" Mandi whispered into his ear.  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Mandi, he gave a slight smile.  
  
"Good morning sleepy-head!" Mandi teased.  
  
"Morning." Draco replied, choking back a yawn. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Mandi's eyes were drawn to Draco's exposed chest. He had well- defined muscles that Mandi could not get enough of. She was staring at him. He eventually caught on.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He said jokingly.  
  
"You." Mandi said without thinking. Her face turned pink.  
  
Draco laughed and said "Thought so."  
  
They sat silently for a minute and Mandi then broke the silence.  
  
"Thank you." She said quickly.  
  
"For what?" Draco asked.  
  
"You were so good to me last night. You listened to me babble on and... you held me when I cried... you're the best friend I've ever had." Mandi said. She was looking him straight in the eyes. She saw his face droop.  
  
"What's the matter? Did I say something?" Mandi asked confusedly.  
  
"No, its fine. Your welcome." He plastered on a fake smile.  
  
"Please, tell me. I'm sorry, I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally." Mandi pleaded apologetically.  
  
"It's really no big deal. It was just you said I was the best "friend" you ever had. And I... I thought we... never mind, it's stupid." Draco managed to stammer out.  
  
Mandi reached down and grabbed his hand. She looked into his eyes, then back at the bed. Draco stared at her, waiting for her response. Mandi knew she liked Draco, and now she knew that he liked her too. So why was she holding back? She had a bad feeling about it. But she knew that even though she may regret it later, she would regret it even more if she decided not to go out with him.  
  
"Draco?" Mandi said.  
  
"Yea?" He asked in a disappointed voice.  
  
"What do you want us to be?" Mandi asked.  
  
Draco leaned in to kiss her. She ran her fingers through his hair. She took that as his response. She broke away to say, "Me too." The kiss deepened and she felt herself fall back onto his bed. He was laying on top of her. Their hands explored each others body. This was the bad feeling Mandi had gotten. She broke away.  
  
"Draco, we can't. Remember?" Mandi said, referring to her secret.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I guess we just got a little carried away." Draco said.  
  
"It's OK. Now lets make the same mistake again..." She said with a smile.  
  
The kissing continued for a long time. When they finally did stop, it was noon. They had completely missed breakfast and only had a few minutes until lunch.  
  
"I'm hungry." Mandi said. She heard Draco's stomach growl. "You too!"  
  
"Lets get dressed." Draco said.  
  
"Oh you don't have to... I like you just how you are." Mandi said innocently. She waked up to him and started to outline the muscles of his stomach with her fingers.  
  
Draco laughed. "Do you want everyone to see me like this?" he asked.  
  
Mandi thought to herself for a moment and the said, "Nope, I'm the only one who has that privelage."  
  
"Yea, so let me get dressed." Draco replied with a grin.  
  
"Only if i get to watch!" Mandi said.  
  
"No, you go get dressed too!" Draco replied jokingly.  
  
"Fine." Mandi pouted. But as soon as Draco winked at her she smiled. "I'll be back in 10 minutes." She said as she got up and left the room.  
  
*********************************************  
  
(A/N) So ends chapter 7! I decided to make it a little shorter because it only involved 1 sister... hope you liked! please REVIEW! luv ya! *DracoGirl 


End file.
